


The World's Greatest Cuddle Pile

by Accel



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a problem with the heating in the Gutsy Galaxy Guard's base, which means a certain heat powered robot is in popular demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Greatest Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially). The day's theme is fluff, and the prompt is: Imagine your polyship gathering in the living room and all snuggled up in a blanket nest, trying to stay warm during the winter. (Side note: prompt majorly tweaked to accommodate giant robots)

When EnRyu, HyoRyu, and Volfogg exited the docking bay, it felt like they’d entered an icy cavern instead of the usual temperature-controlled base.

“Why is it so cold?” Volfogg said, frowning and drawing close to EnRyu.

“Sorry, we’re having a problem with the heating system,” somebody called out. The three robots looked down. There was someone from the maintenance crew on the section of walkway next to them. They were swaddled in two thick coats and looked apologetic. “We’re focusing on restoring power to sections manned by human staff first.”

“That’s understandable,” HyoRyu said, nodding.

“Wow, this sucks,” EnRyu says, grimacing. “Too bad we weren’t on Earth for a bit longer.” He turned the dial on his chest to the first setting and, with a click, warm air started billowing out of the slats on his chest. Volfogg edged closer to him, close enough that he could easily hop up and stand on his foot.

“According to the mechanics, it will be approximately 1.56 hours until the whole system is repaired. We’ll be fine until then,” HyoRyu said. EnRyu glared at him. While he had to increase his internal temperature, and Volfogg looked like he was ready to throw away his dignity and start clutching at EnRyu’s leg, HyoRyu looked completely at ease with the cold environment.

“You’re an ice block,” EnRyu said, jabbing a finger into HyoRyu’s arm. “You have no right to comment on this situation because it doesn’t affect you.”

“We’ve been exposed to temperatures more extreme than this,” HyoRyu said, brushing EnRyu’s hand away and glaring back at him.

“Well, yeah, but we put up with it because we gotta! It shouldn’t feel like we’re in the antarctic when we’re off duty!”

“Perhaps we should go find the others,” Volfogg said, interrupting their argument. EnRyu and HyoRyu looked at him, then at each other. They turned away with a huff and started walking to the recreation room, which was where the rest of the Mobile Unit would most likely be.

EnRyu burst out laughing when they entered the room. RaiRyu and FuRyu were sitting in Goldymarg’s lap, limbs a tangle of green and yellow, with Goldymarg’s arms wrapped around them.

“EnRyu, stop laughing and get over here!” Goldymarg said impatiently.

“We’re in need of your overheating ass,” RaiRyu said.

As soon as EnRyu was in distance, Goldymarg’s hand shot out and dragged him into his already full lap. After some rearrangement, EnRyu was seated in the middle of Goldymarg’s lap with FuRyu and RaiRyu pressed close on either side of him.

“You’re so warm,” FuRyu said, sighing into his shoulder. From the way RaiRyu was pressing his hands against the lower edges of EnRyu’s chest, he seemed to share the sentiment.

EnRyu’s mouth looked like it was about to fall off his face from how wide his grin was. HyoRyu, who had been standing in front of them looking amused, elected to sit down with his legs crossed. With a graceful leap, Volfogg landed on Goldymarg’s large shoulder and arranged himself comfortably in the familiar position. “You’re rather popular today, EnRyu,” he said, smiling.

“It feels great to be wanted,” EnRyu said, still grinning. RaiRyu caught his eye and smirked, palming at his thigh. “I can think of another way you can warm us up,” he said.

“Eh…” EnRyu said, squinting at him. “How would that work when nobody wants to let go of me?”

“It wouldn’t be very fair to have HyoRyu watch and not participate,” FuRyu said pointed out.

“It wouldn’t be fair at all,” HyoRyu said, looking baleful.

Goldymarg rapped his knuckles on RaiRyu’s head. “It’s too cold for fucking,” he growled. “We can do it later.”

“Okay,” RaiRyu muttered, looking disappointed.

“While we wait for it to get warm, I’ll tell you about how EnRyu crash landed on top of HyoRyu today,” Volfogg said, grinning. Simultaneously, HyoRyu sighed loudly and EnRyu squeaked. The six of them chatted and laughed, staying in the cuddle pile well after the temperature had been restored to normal.

 


End file.
